


sweet thorns

by icelyvelvet



Series: thirium flower [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Markus’ POV, Protective Markus, Purple Prose, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelyvelvet/pseuds/icelyvelvet
Summary: It’s the last time Markus sees Connor before he leaves to CyberLife. He doesn’t know why a part of him so strongly wants Connor to stay.





	sweet thorns

There were only a few moments before Connor left to CyberLife. 

Markus is at one side of the church, his eyes trained on Connor who stood at the back. The crowd had thinned, the androids seeking more private areas to take rest for the evening. 

The aura in the church trembles with anticipation and fear under the excitement. Markus had announced his intentions to all the androids, the ultimate move to the end of everything. 

Had Connor not been on their side, the probability of success would’ve been terribly low, but his plan to return to CyberLife and bring back more allies is a shining beacon of hope. Markus notes that a restlessness shifted through everyone as all they can do is wait, but only Connor leans by the corner with an unsettling stillness. 

The mellow golden glow of the setting sun is shed through the church windows, forming a kaleidoscopic halo around Connor’s dark brown hair. He looks deep in thought, and with what he’s planning to do, he had every cause to be. 

Markus doesn’t know why he feels so hesitant to approach the other android. He knows it’s his obligation as a leader or- if he could even dare to assume- as a friend to share a few words with Connor before he leaves. His heart is unbearably heavy about sending someone he’d only known a while ago to what was possible death. 

As Markus slowly made his way through the wooden pews and the deviants huddled together for comfort, Connor slips something out- a small coin. Markus stops in his tracks, mesmerized by the silver glint that wove past Connor’s fingers and spun on his knuckles. 

Seeing Connor idly play with the coin brings a faint smile to Markus’ face. He doubts it’s programmed into his system; it was probably a quirk he picked up on his own. Proof that although CyberLife created him with the monstrous purpose to bring his own kind down, Connor is still as alive as the any other deviant. 

The intimate moment when they linked had never been brought up, and it didn’t have to be. Markus knows it was something both of them needed at that time. 

“Neat trick,” Markus comments as he walks up to Connor. 

Connor looks up at Markus and immediately tucks aside the coin, almost bashfully. 

“You think so? I know some peo- just one person, actually, who doesn’t really approve of it,” Connor says. 

Markus opens his mouth, thinking of something to reply but his mind is too bogged down with unease for small talk. 

Connor notices this and his face softens, a tenderness framing his deep chocolate eyes. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” he says, gently laying his hand on Markus’ clothed arm. “You told me so yourself, remember?” 

“Yeah, before I sent you on this suicide mission,” Markus says, but he doesn’t shake off Connor’s grip. 

“It’s for the good of our side. It’s a game-changer and you know best as the leader that it has to be done,” Connor says. 

Markus figures it’s the effective reasoning and social skills programmed into Connor in action, but it works. 

“You’re right, I don’t know why I’m so worked up about it. Being deviant comes with a bunch of puzzling emotions I haven’t fully understood yet,” Markus says, a light joking tone lacing his words. 

“It’s the same situation with me as well,” Connor replies. 

“Don’t get hurt, okay?” Markus says, placing his palm over Connor’s hand that rested on his arm. The contact feels natural, like they’ve done it a million times before. 

“We haven’t known each other for long, but I feel like you’re someone who could be really valuable to Jericho,” Markus says. 

Markus brushes his fingers along the back of Connor’s hand, and he sees the slight shiver that runs through the other android. They’re not exactly linking like they did the last time, but it somehow feels just as warm. 

“I’d like to have you by my side.” 

Markus pauses, realizing that it doesn’t quite come off in the way he intended. 

“Along with the others in this revolution, of course,” Markus adds. 

The corners of Connor’s lips tug slightly upwards in what might be a smile. Markus can tell it’s not something he does very often because of how odd and unpracticed it is, but somehow it just makes him more endearing. 

“Through most of my time at CyberLife, I was always made to feel dispensable, that it didn’t matter if I died because there would be another in line to replace me,” Connor says. 

“I can see why you’re their- our- leader. In just a few days, you’ve made me feel special, like I have a place to belong to,” Connor continues. “That’s something I’ve only felt once and...I don’t know how to thank you for it.” 

Waves of emotion snake through Markus and leave him bereft of words as they twist up his tongue. The feeling he can’t exactly name is back, wrapping him in an embrace. He used to think it’s the confidence that Connor makes him feel leading the revolution when others stirred doubt within him, but he’s beginning to think it might be something more, and it scares him to the very bone. 

“Markus? Is everything okay?” 

Before Markus can reply Connor, North’s strong and clear voice cuts through the air. She strides up to them, concern painted across her face. 

“Yeah, I was just...just...” Markus fumbles, still gathering himself together. 

Connor instantly pulls his hand away from Markus’ like he’d been burnt. His gaze draws to North, flicking back to Markus before it drops to the ground. 

“I guess I should get moving now,” Connor says, sliding his beanie over his ears. Shadows cast over his face, hiding his expression. He begins to walk away, heading towards the church doors. 

“Wait-“ Markus says, taking a few steps forward to catch the corner of Connor’s sleeve. 

“Promise me you’ll come back. That I’ll see you again,” Markus says, his voice firm and filled with foolish determination. He refuses to let a question mark waver in his words. 

“I promise,” Connor says after a beat too long for Markus’ liking. His earth brown eyes lock with Markus’ for a second before he turned away, back on his path out. 

And just like that, he was gone. 

Markus stands there, feeling like he’d said too much and too little at the same time. 

The heavy wooden doors swing shut with a solemn bang that echoes against the church walls and in Markus’ chest. He watches the empty space where Connor had just been, holes slowly carving through his ribs.

“Hey. Markus, you alright?” North asks, coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You were talking to the deviant hunter for quite some time. Did something happen?” 

Markus’ thoughts are too perturbed for him to be around others and he needs time to work out what he’s feeling, but he feels like it would do him little good. 

“Nothing happened between us,” Markus says, walking away. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr sideblog is hankconnor if anyone wants to scream about DBH with me!!


End file.
